Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (Twilight Sparkle Brillington) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student. Her friends are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. And is the spouse of Thomas Brillington, and the mother of Nyx and Thomlight Sparkle. Backstory Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Bio Twilight continues to serve at Celestia's side, oftentimes hanging at the Jedi Temple helping out when she can. When the Eds were brought to the temple, she was the first to greet them at the landing bay, Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also is extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointment from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on an assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration Physical Appearance Twilight is a unicorn with lavender fur and an indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn. And her cutie mark is a magenta star surrounded by six smaller white stars. Then in the year, 45 ABDM, Twilight grows to a taller mare and dons a hybrid Librarian/Professor outfit, and keeps her Mane tied in a ponytail, and even wears Librarian's glasses. Main Weaponry *Ruger AC556 assault Rifle *Mossberg 500 cruiser shotgun (extended tube and heat shield) *Beretta M1985 pistol *Purple Lightsaber Powers and Abilities *'Child Prodigy': Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. *'Enhanced Intellect': Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. *'Magic': Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. *'Spell Casting': Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *'Spell Creation': Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. *'Levitation': Twilight can levitate herself. *'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. *'Time Travel': After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. *'Magic Beam Emission': She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. *'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. *'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *'Lightsaber combat: '''Twilight has demonstrated highly skilled Lightsaber combat which she learned from Master Yoda when she was on her adventures with the Jedi, using '''Form IV: Ataru' as her main combat form. But she also will use Form VI: Niman in other cases. So far, the only individuals she struggles to duel against is Bradey O'Diesel and Sergeant Savage. *'Force Powers:' *'Marksmanship:' Trivia *Unlike the Twilight Sparkle of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, this Twilight doesn't become an Alicorn or a princess. Nor does she become the New Ruler of Equestria and transforms into an ugly, Celestia 2.0 freak-of-nature mutant. And she absolutely doesn't get the Castle of Friendship or becomes an arrogant, snarky snobbish character. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Librarians Category:Characters with OCD Category:Bookworms Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Force-Field Users Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Determined Characters Category:Strategic Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Cousins Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Gaurdians Category:Jedi Generals Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:98th Sparklers Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:The Mane 6